Transcripts/Parental Glideance
:Cutie Mark Crusaders: straining :Apple Bloom: straining Scootaloo... is this such a... good idea? :Scootaloo: What are you talking about? This is the best idea I've ever had! :Apple Bloom: grunting It's just... :Scootaloo: You wanna come. But we talked about this. Non-Pegasus ponies fall through the clouds. :Apple Bloom: Right, but... :Sweetie Belle: I think we're good. :band straining :Apple Bloom: We are? Scootaloo, I know you have to go to Cloudsdale to finish your report. I'm just wonderin' if this is the best way to get there. :Scootaloo: It'll be fine. Besides, how else could I get there? :Apple Bloom: A Pegasus chariot? :Sweetie Belle: A flock of birds? :Apple Bloom: A hot-air balloon? :Scootaloo: Huh. Those do seem a lot safer. Maybe I should try to find another waaaaaaaaayyyyyy! :Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: gasps :Scootaloo: Woo-hoo! :poof :Scootaloo: weakly Nailed it. :humming :Bow Hothoof: echoing Uh, little ma'am, are you all right? :rattling :Scootaloo: gasps You're... You're... You're... Rainbow Dash's dad! :Bow Hothoof: Uh, yes. Bow Hothoof at your service. :Scootaloo: loud and long, fades out : :Scootaloo: screaming :Bow Hothoof: Uh, honey? Somethin's goin' on out here! :opens :Scootaloo: screaming, resumes screaming at a higher pitch :Windy Whistles: Oh! Heavens to Celestia, what's wrong with her?! :Bow Hothoof: I don't know, but you just made it worse. :Scootaloo: Sorry! It's just you're... Rainbow Dash's parents! screaming :Bow Hothoof: She's doing it again! :Windy Whistles: Oh, dearie, please! You might shatter my Princess Celestia commemorative plates! Ow! :cracking :Scootaloo: screaming I'm so sorry. I just... squeals I can't believe I'm meeting you! My name's Scootaloo, and I'm doing a school report on your daughter! ding :Bow Hothoof: Our Rainbow Dash? :Scootaloo: The report's on an inspirational pony in my life, and nopony inspires me more than she does! I'm putting together this scrapbook for my report! I'm her biggest fan! :Bow Hothoof: Now, little trotter, what you say is impossible. excitedly Because nopony is a bigger fan of our Rainbow Dash than us! :Scootaloo: Whoa! You always wear that shirt? :Bow Hothoof: Heh. Actually, it's, uh, laundry day. But pretty great, right?! :Scootaloo: Yeah! :Windy Whistles: My name's Windy Whistles, and I just have to say that it is a total blast to meet somepony that loves Rainbow Dash as much as we do! :Bow Hothoof: What can we help you with? :Scootaloo: Well, I know all about Rainbow Dash's time in Ponyville, but I don't know anything about her life before that. :Bow Hothoof: Well, you came to the right place! :flashes :Scootaloo: gasps :Windy Whistles: Here you go! Rainbow Dash's favorite meal! A pasta and potato sandwich on sourdough! She just loved to carbo-load. giggles :Scootaloo: I can't believe I'm eating Rainbow Dash's favorite food made by Rainbow Dash's mom while sitting in Rainbow Dash's childhood kitchen! This is the greatest day of my life! loudly Mmmm! :Bow Hothoof: I think it's time for a tour of the house. :Scootaloo: full Okay. :Bow Hothoof: Our little Dashie was an early learner and so rambunctious. The combination was— :Windy Whistles: singsongy Exciting! :flashes :Scootaloo: Whoa... Is that... her room? :opens :Scootaloo: screams Rainbow Dash's linen closet! Her carpet! Her inspirational poster! reading "When the going gets tough, the tough don't notice because they have hard shells." That's so Rainbow Dash! :flashing :Scootaloo: Woo-hoo! :Bow Hothoof: Scootaloo, wanna see something really cool? :opens :opens :choir singing :Scootaloo: gasps :closes :Bow Hothoof: I, uh, installed the sound effects myself. chuckles :opening and closing, heavenly choir turning on and off :Bow Hothoof: Pretty great, huh? :Scootaloo: So great! :Windy Whistles: And look at this! She was wearing it when she spoke her first words. :Scootaloo: So cool! :flashes :Windy Whistles: And this broken lantern is from when she first learned to fly. :flashes :Windy Whistles: And this bitten apple is from when she grew her first tooth! gasps So many memories! :flashes :Scootaloo: You're so lucky to have all of these! :Windy Whistles: Well, I may have a ton of Dash-mentos, but I don't have any of those "Rainbow Dash Saves Ponyville" headlines like you. :Scootaloo: gasps Trade-sies? :Windy Whistles: Deal-sies! :Scootaloo: So where's all the Wonderbolt stuff? :Bow Hothoof: You mean Rainbow Dash's personal collection of Wonderbolt memorabilia? :Scootaloo: No. I mean, where's all the stuff about Rainbow Dash getting accepted into the Wonderbolt Academy and then getting chosen as a Wonderbolt? Wait, you don't know that your daughter's a Wonderbolt? And I got to tell you?! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Uhhhhhhhhh... :Scootaloo: Oh, wow! You should see your faces right now! :flashes :Scootaloo: See? That's what your faces look like. :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Our daughter's a Wonderbolt?! :choir singing :closes :Bow Hothoof: Great timing. :Scootaloo: Great door. :Windy Whistles: I just... It's... Unbelievable! :Scootaloo: You two were kind enough to show me the Rainbow Dash you know. Now please, allow me to show you the Rainbow Dash I'' know. :theme playing :'Spitfire': Let's make some thunder! :'Rainbow Dash': I was ''born to make thunder! :strikes :Bow Hothoof: Our baby's a Wonderbolt! :Windy Whistles: loudly :Spitfire: We've got turbulence! :Rainbow Dash: How? Where's it coming from? :Bow Hothoof: I'm so proud! :Misty Fly: There! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: loudly She's a Wonderbolt! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no. :Spitfire: Okay. Which pony broke protocol and invited guests to our training exercises?! :Rainbow Dash: I guess they're with me. embarrassed Mom, Dad. So... good... to see you. :Windy Whistles: Oh, honey, it's so great to see you, too! And wow! You were so amazing up there with all of that flying! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, how did you know I was here? :Windy Whistles: Scootaloo filled us in on everything, you modest pony you! :flashes :Scootaloo: I can't believe I'm documenting the moment your parents first saw you as a Wonderbolt! :Windy Whistles: And these must be your Wonderbolt friends! Hello, team! I'm Windy Whistles, the mom of the best Wonderbolt ever! Yeah! Just kidding. You guys were great, too! Go, team! :Rainbow Dash: Moooom! :Scootaloo: chuckles :Spitfire: Hello, ma'am. Nice to meet you. :Windy Whistles: Nice to meet you as well, and love those goggles! Love 'em! You know, I have goggles, too. But they're mostly just for swimming. Oh, and bath time. :Rainbow Dash: Mom, please! They don't wanna hear about your bath time! :Bow Hothoof: I can't believe it! My daughter, a Wonderbolt! sobs So proud! :Rainbow Dash: Dad, hold it together. We're in public. :Bow Hothoof: I know! I know, i— but it's... just... You had a goal, and... you achieved it! sobs :flashes :Spitfire: All right, Wonderbolts! Let's hit the showers and give Rainbow Dash some time to spend with her family. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, yeah! Uh, great practice! I'll, uh, eh, catch up with you guys in a minute! :Fleetfoot: Sir, you really raised a great flyer! :Bow Hothoof: Oh, no! straining Tears... welling up again! :Rainbow Dash: Dad! :Bow Hothoof: sobbing :flashes :Rainbow Dash: Could you give us a sec? :Scootaloo: Is something wrong? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah. You should've warned me that you were bringing my parents! Or talked to Twilight or something! Not just shown up! :Scootaloo: Why? :Rainbow Dash: Ugh! It's just my parents and I have a delicate relationship. I love them very much, and we're really close, but there's a reason I didn't tell them I'm a Wonderbolt! They can be a little bit... embarrassing. :Scootaloo: Huh? Really? :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, really! And now you've invited a whole lot of crazy into my life! :Scootaloo: What's wrong with a little support? :Scootaloo: Bow and Windy, I'd like you to meet Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. :Apple Bloom: Hi! :Sweetie Belle: Hello. :Bow Hothoof: Greetings, small ponies. :Apple Bloom: Are you excited to see Rainbow Dash? :Windy Whistles: Oh, my, yes! And to think we never bothered to come to a Wonderbolt event! :Bow Hothoof: We said if Rainbow Dash isn't a Wonderbolt, then what's the point? But now, she is! :Scootaloo: And she earned it! Did you know it all started when she won a spot in the coveted Wonderbolts Academy, training under Spitfire? :Windy Whistles: I didn't know that! How wonderful! :Scootaloo: But then, she had some heavy competition. Especially against another Pegasus named Lightning Dust. :Windy Whistles: Oh, no! :Scootaloo: But, of course, Rainbow Dash proved to be the best and later made it into the Wonderbolt Reserves! :Windy Whistles: Hooray again! :Scootaloo: But jealous ex-Wonderbolt Wind Rider was worried that Rainbow Dash might break his speed record. And so, he framed her for a crime she didn't commit. :Windy Whistles: Oh, no! :Scootaloo: But thanks to Rarity, Rainbow Dash proved her innocence and became a backup Wonderbolt until Fire Streak retired, and she became an official Wonderbolt! :Windy Whistles: Hooray! Wow, what a gripping tale! :Bow Hothoof: You really know your Rainbow Dash history. You're going to do great on your report. :Apple Bloom: Show's about to start. :theme playing :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: hooting :Bow Hothoof: Come on, Bolts! Let's start this thing! :Windy Whistles: Wonderbolts' Big Showcase! Here! We! Gooooooooo! :Bow Hothoof: Rip it up and tear! It! Down! :Windy Whistles: Then build it back up again and tear it back down again! Yeah! :Bow Hothoof: Woo! Yeah! Uh-huh, uh-huh! Go go go! Yes! Go, Rainbow Dash! Best Wonderbolt ever! :Windy Whistles: Woo-hoo! That's my daughter! Go, Rainbow! Go, Dashie, go-go-go-go-go! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: loudly :Windy Whistles: You go, girl! :Fleetfoot: Rainbow Your folks were definitely loud, but they weren't that bad. :fireworks :Spitfire: Whoa! Since when did we add fireworks to the show?! :Rainbow Dash: Uhhhh, we didn't. :Fleetfoot: Wow... :chattering :Bow Hothoof: Go, Rainbow Dash! You sign that photo! Whoo! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Cut the ribbon! Cut the ribbon! Cut the ribbon! Cut the ribbon! :flashes :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: The camera loves you! Yeah! :Bow Hothoof: Now, let's do the pyramid! Scootaloo, get up there! You're the top! :Spitfire: Rainbow You really do got yourself your very own mega-fans. Lucky you. :Rainbow Dash: groans :Rainbow Dash: groans :door opens :Windy Whistles: You hung that towel! :clang! :Windy Whistles: Yeah! :Bow Hothoof: Greatest towel hanger of all time! chanting Towel! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: chanting Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel! Towel! Tow— :Rainbow Dash: Stop! This is ridiculous! Mom and Dad, you are both too supportive! This is exactly why I didn't tell you I was a Wonderbolt! You're just... too much! :Windy Whistles: Did... Did we do something wrong? :Rainbow Dash: Yes! The fireworks, the cheerleading, and-and how do you even compare who is better or worse at hanging up a towel?! :Bow Hothoof: We're just trying to be supportive. :Rainbow Dash: Well, I'm tired of it! I've had enough of you two being so proud of every little ridiculous, insignificant thing I do! pants I think you should leave. :Windy Whistles: First of all, great job yelling at us, sweetie. No one sniffs can make their parents feel more worthless than you! :Bow Hothoof: tears Your words were direct, clear, and... so painful! Is there nothing you can't do?! :Scootaloo: Why? :Rainbow Dash: Scootaloo, you don't understand! :Scootaloo: I met your parents hoping to learn more about you, but I don't like what I found out! I'll find somepony else to do my hero report on. :music :revving :Rainbow Dash: panting Scootaloo, wait! I know I wasn't myself back there, and I shouldn't have snapped at my parents! That's exactly why I didn't tell them I'm a Wonderbolt! :Scootaloo: I don't understand. They're so proud of you. :Rainbow Dash: sighs Can I tell you something? :Scootaloo: Sure. :Rainbow Dash: Okay, but you might wanna hold onto your wings because this could rock you to your very core. Believe it or not, there was a time when I wasn't the best at everything. :Scootaloo: gasps :Rainbow Dash: See this picture? It looks like I won something awesome, but actually... :Announcer: And last, but not least, it's time to hand out our participant stickers! :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Yeeeeeeeaaaaahhhhh! :Bow Hothoof: Greatest participant ever! :Young "Dumb-Bell": Uh, your parents realize you didn't win, don't they? :flashes :Rainbow Dash: Granted, I was the youngest pony in the senior competitive circuit. Most other ponies my age were still in the Junior Flappers' Club. I thought it was utterly mortifying having my parents cheer me on even when I lost! :Rainbow Dash: voiceover But then, when I started to win competitions – which didn't take very long, by the way – things got even worse! :Rainbow Dash: voiceover Being the best came with consequences. Very loud, very embarrassing consequences. :Rainbow Dash: sighs :Scootaloo: Ya know, some ponies would dream of having parents like that. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, right! Name one! :Scootaloo: sighs Me. Growing up, I never thought I'd be the best at any''thing, because nopony ever told me. But your parents told you over and over again. Look! Best bath taker ever. Best carrot eater under three. Greatest napper of all time! :'Rainbow Dash': scoffs I ''am pretty good at napping. I can fall asleep anywhere. snores Huh? :Scootaloo: For your entire life, your parents gave you the confidence to believe in yourself. :Rainbow Dash: You're right. I was always so embarrassed by my parents that I didn't realize their support actually made me the awesome, confident, amazing, awesome, and awesome pony I am! sighs And I took them for granted. :Scootaloo: And you yelled at them. :Rainbow Dash: groans I gotta make this right. I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help. That is, if you're willing to help me after I acted like that. :flashes :Scootaloo: Now, that's a great picture! "Rainbow Dash learns the error of her ways"! :Windy Whistles: I'm telling you, I just can't see a thing. Scootaloo, you are just so great at blindfolds! :Bow Hothoof: It's true. You must tell me what kind of knot you used. Uh, falconer's knot? Wait, no! A farmer's loop! :Windy Whistles: What's this all about, anywho? :feedback :Rainbow Dash: loudspeaker Windy Whistles and Bow Hothoof, please be seated for a super private Wonderbolt event! throat Mom and Dad, welcome to the... quickly "I Love My Parents and I'm Sorry That I Took Them for Granted and I Know That They Made Me Who I Am Today So I Really Wanna Make It Up to Them"... normally event. Enjoy! :theme music :Rainbow Dash: Thanks for doing this. :Spitfire: Happy to help. :Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles: Oooh... Ahhh... Oh! Ooh! awed excitement sounds :Rainbow Dash: Mom and Dad, I want you to know that I'm your biggest fan. :Windy Whistles: Oh, honey, thank you. But you didn't have to do all this. It's kind of whispers embarrassing. :Bow Hothoof: Eh, it is a bit much. :flashes :Scootaloo: And that's why Rainbow Dash is the most inspirational pony in my life! :applause :Cheerilee: Thank you, Scootaloo. Very well researched! But a little heavy on the pictures, and there was a moldy sandwich in your report. chuckles Um, I'll give you a B. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Greatest report giver of all time! :Bow Hothoof, Windy Whistles, and Rainbow Dash: chanting Scootaloo! Scootaloo! Scootaloo! :credits